


Warmth in Wintertime

by actuallymarie



Series: stolen rps for stolen girls [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Squirting, Tribadism, be as loud as the hell you want when you’re making love, friends to lovers i think?, fun with nips, ripped from roleplay, technically a collab?, they just love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallymarie/pseuds/actuallymarie
Summary: Vacations are supposed to be life-changing, so why not make it one to remember?





	Warmth in Wintertime

**Author's Note:**

> haha heyyyyy  
> this is a totally different work as it isn’t really a fic, but a roleplay i ripped between my close friend voice and i! it’s crudely revised and not even in a real format because i’m a lazy sack of shit, so please read it the way you would read a conversation between two roleplayers!
> 
> though it should be obvious enough, callie: voice, marie: meself

"Waaaha-haaaa—!” Callie slipped and skidded along the ice, about as graceful as an overweight seal on land. She had only skated about once or twice in her busy life, and the way Marie daintily darted around like a professional was making her feel inadequate. The singer's legs trembled as she tried to balance, why was this so hard! With a clumsy skid she fell directly on her cute rear, letting out a hurt mewl, the embarrassment harming her more than the pain on her rump. "Uuuugh, Marieeee!”

Marie was fine, a few slip-ups here and there but not a total mess like her cousin. Then again, this wasn't her first time. As she circled the rims of the icy lake, her ears were greeted with a thud, followed by a whine that threw her back into consciousness. Her gold-amber eyes locked onto Callie's pitiful frame, face hot and upset. "Ohh," she couldn't help but feel a little pitiful; the squid was constantly bumping around and didn't seem to improve at any rate. Still, she insisted on keeping her head up. A trooper, but at what cost? "You good? Nothing broken?"

"No! But it hurt...” She grumbled while rubbing her tailbone, exaggerating a little. At this point nothing but her esteem was hurting. This kind of high coordination balance stuff really wasn't her cup of tea. "Can you show me how to do it again? Pleaaaaase?” The sprawled-out squid said, putting those puppy dog eyes of hers to full use to help aid her case. Callie didn't care if she had to resort to begging, she wanted to skate like her sister could!

She made a slight pout, but gave into those eyes like she always did, "Uuugh, fine, but this'll be the last time, okay? My nose is gonna start running." With that, Marie bent over, making sure her posture was still nothing but perfect, and held out a mitten-clad hand to hoist her up with. "You gotta keep your back straightened, and... You gotta not be afraid of falling."

The klutzy inkling adjusted the pink and purple pom pom hat she loved wearing in the snow and grabbed ahold of her sister, mitten to mitten. "W-woahhhh...?” The darker one skidded a bit as she rose but maintained control. With a tentative step she began to move forwards, clutching onto her sister for dear life. "I'm doin it! Look Marie, look!” Callie couldn't contain herself, this was so cool! Getting cocky already, the amateur skater attempted acceleration, but was surprised when her right foot shot out from under her, causing the unsuspecting girl to be thrown forward. Instinctively she tightened her grip on the older one, making them both fling forwards into the nearby snow bank. 

A sheepish but still motherly expression grew on the idol's face, making that signature grin she was known for. "Eheh, yep, good j-FUCKK--" The unintentional takedown drained the color from her cheeks in pure horror, but was soon replaced with a face full of snow. 

Pomf! The duo landed in the fluffy pile with a chilly explosion. Callie shook snow out of her face and blinked a few times, already red face made even pinker by her deep blush. "Sorry!” she squeaked.

The sudden spike in chilliness caused her sinuses to unleash hell, causing her to quickly pull up the fleece mask that originally hung at her neck to warm back up again as well as cover her red, dribbling nose. Luckily, the newly-fallen snow was soft and prevented any injury. She replied with a raise of her brow, but couldn't help but snicker from the whole event. It seemed like, whenever she was with Callie, there was always some marvelous misadventure to follow.

Callie rolled over to get a good look at her sister and couldn't help laughing with her. This whole situation was quite humorous, two of the most popular singers in Inkopolis fooling around in a snow pile after wiping out. With a toothy grin she brushed a remnant of snow of her sister's face, feeling the warmth of her rosy cheeks as she pushed off another clump. The moon beamed down and bright stars twinkled in the sky, creating a magical atmosphere to their cold getaway. Callie had noticed before, but Marie was really cute, and those rosy cheeks made her look so adorable in the snow. Sniffling from her own runny nose, Callie lovingly stroked her role model's cheek, brushing it with the side of her thumb. The younger one had no other intentions, she just wanted to show her appreciation for such a great accomplice.

She felt the sudden sensation of cold but fuzzy wool, fluttering her gaze to realize it was part of Callie's glove, lazily scraping the snow particles and melting the rest of it with the warmth of the skating teacher's cheeks. There was a newfound bleariness in her eyes--really the only way to show an emotion that wasn't smug and gruff, at least at first. Her sister was really loyal to her, wasn't she? Marie couldn't help but feel some guilt, knowing things in the workplace were getting tough and rarely seeing each other outside of it, and she made no effort to make up for it. It was Callie's idea for this trip, anyways. "Mm..." She put a barely-noticeable weight against the co-idol's hand, making a muffled "thank-you" through all of the thick, damp fabric that covered her mouth.

"Told ‘ya it was a good idea!” She said jovially. They really did need the time off, after getting really stressed out from the busy schedule, a good vacation was cheering them both up. Still beaming, Callie pulled Marie in for a warm hug, making for both a good counter against the cold and a great sign of love. She nuzzled her chin into the white haired girl's puffy coat clad shoulder and held her there, snuggling in the snow was surprisingly comfortable. "Hmmmhmhm~...” Letting out a pleasant sigh she continued the embrace, not wishing she was any place else besides right here.

 

Her ears drooped and tinted crimson, keeping silent aside from a few awkward chuckles here and there. She enjoyed cuddling, but never really got any of it; also, she was just plain bad at it to start. Taking confident, courageous moves like nuzzling and the like was uncharted territory for her. What if she didn't like it? What if she gets uncomfortable but doesn't say anything? Oh, gosh, it was so nerve-wracking, all of it... She remained stiff, maybe giving gentle pats to her back from time to time.

After feeling a few, in her mind encouraging, pats, Callie eased her neck back and made eye contact with her cuddle partner, golden gaze lit up excitedly. She looooved to cuddle, and considered herself an expert in the department. Using her whole body she curled around, now nuzzling her head on Marie's chest, resting an ear on her rib cage and wrapping an arm around to feel the inhales and exhales. Humming happily she continued to snuggle, treasuring every second, but silently wished Marie would nuzzle back, or cuddle with her a little softer. The older sibling was awfully tense, which was understandable. No matter; it still felt warm and cozy to her nonetheless.

She had no idea what to do. It felt terribly awkward, and she only had herself to blame. Perhaps there was a bit of self-force involved(i.e. grow a pair of balls, marie)... She gulped down her metaphorical pride and rubbed the other’s head behind her earmuffs. So far so good, right? Marie then tried to intertwine one of their legs, heel curling around Callie’s base of her half. Nah, this felt weird again. Nevermind. Abort, abort!

Without even looking up, Callie grabbed her sister's leg and pulled it back to where it had been previously, giving it a playful squeeze as she did. She continued to affectionately rub her face all over Marie's coat-covered chest, as if it was a big fluffy pillow just for her. Taking her own legs she weaved them amongst her sister's, making the duo even more connected. Gosh, snuggling really was the best. After a few more minutes of the embrace, Callie pulled away, face centimeters away from her sister's, both their breaths visible in the chilly air. There was something that needed to be done, some kind of tension that had to be snapped, but what and how? Her childish mind couldn't comprehend such big concepts, so she just stared blankly into the pair of hypnotizing golden eyes in front of her.

“H-..” Callie’s breaths warmed her cheeks, emotional connection multiplying the effect. They were so close. Was she asking for a kiss or something? Marie began to panic internally. If she didn’t take the possible hint she was giving out, it would be painfully awkward for the rest of their lives, and it would be the same if she was taking a hint that wasn’t there in the first place. But, her sister wouldn’t mind it too much, would she? She cautiously pulled down her mask, lips trembling as their noses poked. That could be taken either way, right? Right?

Breath visible in the winter air, Callie hovered above her sister's face. The idol's heart pounded as she kept her eye contact locked. Something had to be done, if she chickened out now and did nothing, the mistake would be unforgettable. "I-". The attempted sentence trailed off, Callie looked away for a second. It was now or never, c’mon! Slowly turning her head back she looked at the girl in the powder below her. Gathering all the courage possible, she shut her eyes and puckered her lips, leaning in for a kiss.

A twinge of guilt washed over her. Turning down the closure between faces was purely unintentional, but Callie still went with her advance. It felt wrong, preying on the fear of messing up; a fear any living organism had. Her eyes softened for a moment, blinking away their haziness, “...You okay? Sorry, I thought-I thought you wanted to kiss. I mean, I would be okay, but—” Oh, god, the word-vomit won’t quit. She could feel herself grow visibly flustered, fiddling with her fingers and wincing a little at her own lack of social skill.

Callie's heart sank; oh no, had she messed up? Was going in for a smooch really that bad of an idea? The emotional squid was starting to feel agitated. "I ummm...I really- like you, I just wanted to uhhhh...” Words were tumbling off her tongue at this point—what a mess. As she rambled on, her conscious snapped her senses back, Callie loved this girl, and wanted to kiss her. So what was preventing her from doing so!? The courage from before was once again pulled together, and taking a mitten she clasped it with Marie's. Signifying that this singer meant business, this shouldn't and couldn't be awkward, they had to enjoy it for Christ's sake. Softening her eyes she leaned down again, this time with more purpose and ambition. Her cold lips met her sister's, but the chill was almost instantly replaced with warmth. Marie's lips were so soft, almost as if they were meant to be kissed. Callie brushed back and forth, pushing and pressing, making their faces slide around as both sets of lips squished together.

Her frozen state quickly thawed from her sister's embrace, newfound comfort making her give into her feelings. It felt... Kinda weird. Her fingers trembled and her face was scrunched helplessly, but her mouth, as if automatic, was completely going with the flow, linking lips.  
Fuuuuck, she had forgotten about Callie's love for flavored lip care, or flavored anything if she could get her hands on them. It was childish, but cute nonetheless, not to mention much more enjoyable than the waxy taste of lipstick. Craving that artificial citrus, she turned the innocent smushing to an actual kiss between newfound lovers, opening her jaw just a bit before digging in enough to gently graze her teeth along the other's lower lip.

With a low moan she pushed harder, going crazy for more of her sister's delightful taste. Marie was kissing her back and liking it! This didn't feel awkward anymore, it all felt so... right. Her arms shook with excited energy, and to steady the shaky limbs, she placed both wool covered hands on either of her partner's flushed cheeks which allowed more aggressive smooching. Their soft lips brushed and bumped, sending happy chills up her spine and little tingles throughout her whole being. While their mouths still worked, Callie's tongue absently twitched in her mouth, almost as if it was waiting for something. A distant memory was recalled: it was supposed to feel better when you used your tongue, right? The concept seemed foreboding as all hell, something only seasoned lovers would even attempt. But she was oddly fascinated by it at the same time. Now was the perfect chance; seize the day! With great caution, she extended the slippery thing, daintily prodding at her sister's puckered lips as a way of asking for admittance as politely as possible, ready to pull back at a moment’s notice if it was too much.

"MH-" Fuck, what was that? What was that!? Was that a tongue? Already? Uhhhhh... The chilly squid opened her mouth cautiously, wanting it but fearing just what kind of things would unfold from it. She wasn't all that experienced in the art of kissing, at least as far as she knew, but there had to be more to "don't stab your partner's uvula and you'll do great.” Her own prehensile organ slipped underneath the other's, already feeling heat radiate from her. "Mmh-hmm..." So that was what the bottom of a tongue felt like? Weird. Her curiosity began to wander, daintily swiping along her slick fangs and colliding with Callie's tongue once more.

As Marie's lips slowly pried open, the darker one entered the other's warm cavern. Tentatively making gentle strokes back and forth at first, she wondered, Were you just supposed to feel around? It was a little strange, this new form of making out, but it seemed so intimate, like they were sharing something only lovers shared. That whole idea made her shiver. Lovers, is that what they were now? "Nghh-“ the two slick tongues met, staying locked in place from surprise for a second before naturally coiling around one another. A wave of warmth washed over her face soothingly as she continued to stir around, sliding across those movie star inking fangs and making their saliva mix. It was a special moment in her life, she had never really kissed anyone like this before. Callie couldn't be happier that it was with someone she truly cared about.

The both of their lips were soon slick with saliva, movements becoming sluggish and sleepy as if under a spell. Still, she pressed on just a little more before finally retracting, wrapping her maw around the inkling she knew so well’s tongue playfully on the way out, only to kiss again. Every time she opened her moist eyes, she saw the blurry outline of Callie’s expression. It tensed up as if in deep focus, then relaxing again, followed by an exhale or a muffled mewl. Did the singer see the same thing in Marie?

After a few more tongue-coils and loving lip-brushes, the singer eased off her sister's face to get a good look at her. Blinking a few times to get the bleariness out, she gazed at the beauty, her cheeks scarlet, chest rising and falling from the deep breaths and eyes still showing a hint of cute nervousness. "M-Marie...?” What does one even say after something like that? She settled on a good question to ask, "U-ummm, well, aren’t we gonna go some place warm now?” It was getting awfully cold as the night progressed, and visions of cuddles by the fire in a fluffy blanket were vivid in Callie's mind.

The affection she felt had made the rest of her body numb to the unforgiving temperatures of Calamari wintertime. Her toes were getting numb... “Wh-uh-Oh! Haha, yeah. Sure. As soon as you get off of me, that is.” She added in that last part with a good-humored smirk, translucent steam pouring from her nostrils from both the weather and her own well-deserved pride.

Callie willingly obliged, giggling as she rolled off into the snow, enjoying the soft powdery feeling one last time before it got too cold for comfort. Their cabin wasn't that far away, in fact, the snow drift they had crashed into was conveniently right next to the little building. With lit up eyes she peered at the humble establishment, welcoming smoke was puffing up from the chimney and the windows had that almost cartoony glow to them. They had the place all to themselves in this private winter wonderland, and the inviting cabin seemed to call their names as she stared. Ecstatic about what could possibly happen next, Callie grinned at Marie, pointing towards their destination. "Cmon! I'm freezing!”

Her sleepy gaze widened for a moment, then went back to its usual place as she dragged herself back up and ran after her, movements stiff but as loose as they could get in the heavy winter attire they wore. By the time they got in, she was shivering, lazily plopping her jacket, her mask, her two pairs of pants, her two pairs of socks... She hated having so many layers on her at once; it took forever to get off. The ice that still clung to them would thaw out onto the oversized towel they laid out beside the rug like always. Marie hopped on the edge of the mattress but stayed upright, sitting politely but still waiting for something, anything.

After stripping off all the layers, Callie stepped out into the open, wearing only her form fitting grey long underwear which was slightly damp with sweat. She blushed as the outlines of her protruding nipples could be clearly seen, highlighted by the clingy cloth. Plopping down next to her sister, she nervously crossed her legs. Was she supposed to do something, or was Marie gonna...? Staying quiet for the time being seemed good for right now. The fire roared and crackled, and she wiggled her toes as they slowly went from numb to tingly. Uh oh, it was getting awkward again. Think, Callie, think! Initiating small talk, she spoke, "...Isn't it cozy in here? I think we picked out a nice spot.” Having a normal conversion after passionately kissing seemed weird, but what else was she supposed to do?

Her chest swelled up with embarrassment and morbid wonder as her gaze caught on Callie’s chest, just long enough to see what she knew she wanted. “I—Yeah. It’s sweet we actually found it at all. Could barely see where I was driving by the time we found the right path.” Eventually she grew comfortable in the cozy atmosphere of the cabin, lazily lowering herself until her back was parallel to the bed. As if urging to lie with, Marie gave a soft tug to one of her sister’s overgrown tentacles.

Feeling the playful tug on her hair, Callie quivered and giggled. She eased onto her back and got snug against her sister, nuzzling her chin onto the older one's shoulder. It was already warm, but blankets made everything better in her mind, and the worn quilt looked soooo comfy. "Wanna... Get under the covers with me?” She whispered into her ear with an encouraging grin. Callie scooted up the bed and got under the cloth, just as soft as she expected. With a spare hand she unfolded the blanket more, leaving a clear opening for her partner in crime to enter. With an even bigger smile, she awaited the impending cuddle.

"Mmm-hm." The short-haired squid was more than eager to cloak herself in the fluffy blankets and comforters and accompany her kin, quietly rolling to where she was laying on her stomach and rising to a crawl so she could slip underneath. The bedspread was still cold without much body heat to warm it, but the issue would be solved within a matter of minutes. Having a sense of courage since she already went pretty far into the whole "cuddling" thing, Marie wrapped an arm around Callie's waist and rested her cheek against her chest, quietly listening to the other's heartbeat.

Trying her best to contain all the excitement, Callie gently went into cuddle mode. Stroking her sister's soft hair tendrils and then brushing her cheek. She wished to crush the beautiful idol with hugs and kisses all over, but that would be far too overwhelming. So for now, staying gentle would be a good idea. Sliding down into the bed more, she lined her lit up face up with Marie's more mellow one and pecked her on the nose, then the cheek...then on the neck, especially the neck. Callie was getting carried away, but the taste...! Who could resist such a flavor?

Her nose scrunched up a little as it was smooched, though a playful smile spread across her face, followed by a chuckle. The innocence slowly washed away as her nape was kissed and brushed against by those soft lips, feeling odd but still pleasurable nonetheless. A hum, barely audible, escaped her throat from the emotions she was having. The tiny smacks from the diva’s lips... Was it possible to feel a sound? That  
certainly seemed to be the case. It made her ears all tingly.

 

Only pausing to grin and giggle some more. Callie continued to kiss and suck Marie's skin, going around the front of her neck, then to her collarbone, drinking in the taste, unable to stop. "Mmmmn...” Letting out a satisfied hum of her own, Callie playfully tugged on Marie's pajama top's collar with her teeth, trying to seem naughty, but in a cute way. The pecker leaned back, breath hot and eyelids drooping from how turned on she was. Squirming and crossing her legs, Callie eyed up Marie. The white haired singer looked so sexy in her striped pj's, and Callie couldn't stop thinking about slipping the shirt off and planting her face right in the middle of that gorgeous rack.

Damn, she certainly had some experience, from how stimulated she felt without even touching her more major pleasure-zones. Where’d she learn that? Meh, celebrity life was unpredictable. Marie doggishly snapped a couple buttons off her shirt, exposing her pretty, pale cleavage. The embarrassment of presenting herself snapped her out of her frozen state, just embracing her partner tightly and totally not secretly craving those hardened tits poking against her own. She made a soft whine as if frustrated by her own inexperience, but tried to make up for it by unbuttoning herself further with a free hand so Callie could have full access to Boob City whenever she wanted; as long as that time was very soon, of course.

As the ivory globes fell neatly out of her shirt with an encouraging bounce. Callie's eyes went as wide as saucers, "I-I-I—ahhhhhhwwooow...” Who cared if she sounded like an idiot, there were two perfect tits in front of her! Marie's were quite bigger and heavier than her own, something she had always been slightly jealous of. Still trying to get over the breast induced stun, Callie sputtered out her request, "C-can...I like... feel em' for a sec?” A sec? Oh please, she planned to touch them for a lot longer than that, but saying "can I feel them for hours" sounded a liiiiiiiiittle less appealing.

Her feeling of inferiority was happily washed away from Callie’s childish little words and the overall “oh my god, it’s a boob!” reaction. How cute. She made a weak grin and pulled some of the fabric still concealing them away. “Ahehe... Grope to your heart’s content, I guess?”

Her mouth opened like a large "O", O for, Oh my god I can touch tits holy shit! With shaking hands she cupped each breast, mouth still gaping open. Beginning with a modest squeeze, Callie was surprised by how firm they were, making her squeeze again, then again, then again, oh you get the picture. Now full on kneading the orbs, Callie couldn't get over how hot this all was. Marie's tits were so erotic, made for fondling. "They're perfect, Marie..." She uttered while groping. Her thighs squeezed together from joy, and the groper could sense a little wet spot forming on her long underwear, this was really riling her up. Momentarily removing her paws, she took two digits from each hand and pinched either nipple, pulling and twisting a bit. The protruding things looks so irresistible! She just had to pinch em!

Callie's groping for the sake of groping made her huff in amusement. Then again, who didn't sink their hands into their own boobs from time to time? Not even for getting off--it was more of a therapeutic thing; just soft, squishy spheres made for playing with. "Hah, luckily they're still not enough to make my back hurt-" The subtle bragging was quickly interrupted as her most sensitive spots were gently clamped between two thin fingers. The tingly, electric shocks spread along her body, each pluck making her feel it in even more areas. She was a grunting, panting mess, squirming in place from time to time. The more her sister played, the more sensitive she felt.

As Callie saw her sister's reaction while she continued to pinch and pull her little erogenous areas, the singer was encouraged to keep going. She alternated between squeezing the whole breast, then going back to flicking or rubbing the hardened nipples. The subtle brag the larger chested one said gave Callie a mischievous idea. Even though it wasn't that cocky at all, a little "punishment" for the line might be fun. Gripping harder she twisted either nipple with more intensity than before, not in a painful way, but just hard enough to make the other one squeal.

Her eyes practically turned to trembling stars as her nipples were tweaked even harder. There was pain, but the itchy pleasure overruled it as her legs straightened and stiffened, shakily squirming as her head lifted. "Mmhhh!" Marie's occasional whimper had turned into a desperate shriek, holding her own face as if desperate to prevent her head from spinning. It wasn't fair Callie was having all the fun... As a form of getting even, the paler one pressed her knee up against the movie star's hot, damp mound through all of the dense wool fabric that clung to it. As if fully aware of what she was doing, Marie made a weak smile through gritted teeth.

"Ahhhhieee-!” Shock immediately turned to pleasure, Callie arched her back and pressed both hands against the pale spheres as if bracing for a plane crash. Marie's knee wiggled against her most sensitive area and even with the thin layer of cloth, the act still caused little ripples of pleasure to resonate throughout her body. The groping stopped, concentration lost due to the limb pushing on her. She flexed her hips, rubbing the wet cameltoe over Marie's knee, hitting all the right spots. "Eughhh... M-Marie!” She stared pleadingly into her sister's suggestive grin, the "control" that was previously owned was gone, and Callie was at the mercy of her older sibling's leg. She whimpered as emotional tears beaded her eyes.

 

 

Damn, that was easy. Taking advantage of her submission, Marie got closer and brushed her thumb along one of the little nipples that protruded so obscenely from her underwear, circling it around and around, going slow and then, without warning, swiftly flicking at its core and pressing down to relieve the prickling, tingling sensation she was sure she had by the time. Meanwhile her leg continued bumping and grinding the soft spot between Callie's legs, taking little pauses for the other to prepare for the rapid stimulation that would come quickly after in the same pattern. "Hh-mmmh, yours are so sensitive... Im jealou-s," she tried to speak through the haze, already having her free hand shoved into her pajama pants and squeezing down at those puffy outer lips to indirectly stimulate her hard bead.

As Marie played with her nipple, she could feel both harden even more, throbbing slightly, wanting to escape from the fabric prison that confined them. "Haaaaahhhh... Y-yeahh.” Was all she could manage through gasps, Callie's eyelids drooped and her mouth hung slightly open as pleasure from both her damp crotch and protruding nipples besieged her body with euphoria. With a few heavy huffs, she angled herself so that Marie's knee was pushing directly onto her throbbing clit, causing a white hot spike of intense pleasure to spring up from her core. Now completely surrendering to the sensation dominating her, Callie bucked her hips with out hesitation and puffed out her chest, hungry for more stimulation in both places. Marie's knee jabbed through her soaked crotch seam and kept tapping her red button, making Callie go absolutely nuts. She lunged forward, hugging Marie as tight as she could, resting her chin on the one in control's shoulder. "Don't... Stop,” she whispered lustfully as her climax began to boil up from deep down.

Her own body throbbed in anticipation, forcing her hand back up to work on the other little globe and mimic the same motions. She made a whine of acknowledgement and encouragement for her lover to cum. "Call-ieee," she sighed, ears flattening before jerking her knee upward, almost able to feel that rock-hard clit grind against it. The very thought of making Callie get off made Marie's chest burn in excitement, giving her breasts a firm squeeze for just a moment before going back to the pleasurable brushes. "C'mon... C'-monnnnn...!" She wanted to see her flustered face turn into one of relief and euphoria, shaking and trembling uncontrollably... But who could blame her?

 

 

 

Tears theatrically beading her golden eyes, Callie's head tipped back and her mouth hung wide open as a loud passionate shriek escaped her. The inkling's hips spasmed and twitched with a mind of there own, juices now steadily dripping down her legs and permeating the thin fabric. "I'm! G-Gonna...! Aaaahhhhh!” Eyes widening, she dug her crotch as hard as she could against the knee, orgasm rushing upon her. The most intense feelings imaginable bombarding her mind and body. Callie's tongue lolled out of her mouth as the feeling of cumming gripped her. A look of pure bliss washed over her face as her liquids fountained from her slit, all over Marie's knee, passing through the soaked patch with ease. As the climax petered out, Callie's eyelids fluttered open, "I... Didn't expect, that,” She said with a lazy flop back into the pillows, afterglow slowly setting in with a well earned tingle. With an absent mind she twirled a finger through Marie's soft hair, smiling thankfully.

Her eyes shut down tightly, making little empathetic hip-bucks herself as she squeezed her tight. She could feel a wet warmth squirt against her leg, slowly getting cold and sticky as it soaked into her pajamas. Not really a pleasant feeling, but it was still a sign of how hard she made her partner-in-crime cum, so it evens out. Marie just laughed breathily out of pure bewilderment, simply replying, "Me neither." Her eyes were wide, still giving most of her attention to her pant leg. Did she actually squirt? The short-haired squid guessed that was just another thing she could brag about between herself. She made gentle pants, awkwardly snaking her hand against her panties once again but being much more subtle and less immersed than she was before.

As the stars and spirals cleared from her mind, dirty ideas began to brew. She was an innocent girl, but all of a sudden the kinkiest of ideas were forming, and she didn't feel bad about it in the slightest. Marie had surprised her with the knee, it was time to get her back. Callie gave the girl a suggestive wink and pulled off her grey top, letting the rather small, but incredibly perky tits fall out for all eyes to see, "Y-you like em?” She asked. Sure, Marie had seen the pair once or twice on accident, but now she could get a full and clear image, and the idea of her chest being stared at lustfully turned her on to no end.

The sudden force pressing her own fingers harder into her crotch made her squeak, quickly taking them out of her panties to cover her mouth. The only thing that moved from her frozen body were her eyes, which gazed down at the pair of B-cups Callie possessed. They would fit perfectly in her hands, and without that pesky, somewhat tough fabric getting away, they had somehow got even better. A tiny beauty-mark dotted just above her left side as if complimenting her cute, petite bust in a way. "M-m-mhm-." The nervousness and flush on her face spoke paragraphs where her vocals lacked.

 

It was time to execute her little "plan". With a smirk, Callie quickly ducked under the covers as Marie reached for her tits, leaving an opening for oxygen to still flow down to her. She scooted down mattress until her face was aligned with the thing she was seeking, Marie's soaking wet panties. With a giggle she rubbed the pale juicy inner thighs a few times before taking a two fingers and jabbing at the outer lips's outline on the fabric. Callie then made the same two digits walk comically up the puffy shape as if they were a little road meant for just for them. Snickering from how kinky this all was, the naughty squid used a few fingers to press hard on the area of Marie's clit, making circular motions and pushing on the throbbing bead.

Marie was always so gentle, even on herself, so the sharp, sudden sensation of another ruthlessly exploring and conquering the throbbing source of her femininity was so new to her. Her body quivered violently, gasping and making what sounded like a half of a choked moan that quickly cut off. "N--Ahh-.... Aagh--!" Through the overstimulation, a sudden shock of pleasure that was "just right" to her crept along her nerves, making her clit pulse then relax once more. She could feel saliva already threaten to drool from her mouth.

Although she couldn't see the facial expression her target was making, the quivering legs and soaked through panties said it all. Callie continued to aggressively prod the maddening spot, loving the idea of stimulating her lover in such an unheard of way to the duo. This fabric was an issue though...off with it! She hooked a single finger daintily under the underwear and pulled it to the side, a few strands of fluid still hanging on. With one hand she bumped and smushed the clit, and with the other she pushed her pointer partly into Marie's entrance, sticking the tip in and wiggling around a bit to tease her further.

The breath she was holding in was exhaled swiftly in a vocal sigh as her core was jabbed into. Still, barely an inch in? How was that supposed to give her any pleasure? Callie was such a tease, Marie had a feeling she was baring the most shit-eating smirk in the universe under those covers. The diva whined in protest, pressing her clit into the other digits just a bit more to get her fix and then using a hand to cautiously skim along the one that mocked her impatience, as if urging her to go further without words.

Pulling the finger barrage back momentarily, Callie yanked the panties all the way off her sister. Flinging them up to surface level for the other to see, ha. She licked her chops, that puffed out pussy of hers was now fully exposed, trembling ever so slightly from the stimulation given seconds prior. Time for phase two, Callie breathed in deeply once then plunged her face onto the sopping wet mound. Using her tongue she slobbered all over the lips, stiffening the tip and pressing it against Marie's entrance, then immediately running it back and forth through her little valley. The dark squid's pointy inkling nose rubbed up against the clit, and she inhaled the scent, making the edges of her vision blur.

 

"Hh... Hh?" Instead of doing what she wanted, Callie pulled away from her completely. Her ears went down in confusion, wondering if something went wrong. Did she not want to do it anymore? Did she go too far? Maybe she just had to go up for aaaaaaiiiiiiir--"Fuck-kk!" The flush returned to her cheeks, Marie now covering her whole face in embarrassment as she was lapped and licked clean of her slick juices. Every slurp from the other against her pussy made her humiliation rise ten-fold, and the sensation of being prodded in all of her favorite spots at once was overwhelming. Tears made her vision blurry, hips shuddering against the other's lips as she felt herself get to that point. She just hoped she tasted good at this point…

As a distant "fuck" was heard, Callie couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. Still grinning, the singer continued to slurp at her pussy, sucking on the pulsing clit with her whole mouth and prodding it with a flexed tongue. She wiggled the slippery organ through the soft lips a few times before lapping at Marie's entrance. Getting a little ambitious, she partially stuck her tongue through, stirring around and nicking Marie's walls with the salivating thing. Not really knowing how else to react, she giggled, not realizing the possible consequence for such an action in her haste. As her lips drew back mid laugh, her sharp teeth caught on the girl's clit and a little on her lips, poking her, a bit roughly too, immediately realizing her amateur error, Callie hurriedly withdrew and popped her head up to surface level, eyes full of concern. "Oh my god, I'm so sorrrrry, Marie! I didn't mean it!”She said, tears of guilt rimming her eyes. Had the girl messed it all up? Was she gonna be mad?

Marie's eyelids were fluttering, feeling herself get closer and closer to-sdfkjsdfhskdjfdkvbhf-"Gh-!" She couldn't really do anything else but thrash a little, jamming her hand into her crotch from pain. She could feel her orgasm retreating, though she still throbbed and ached to finish. Still, she wasn't completely controlled by her hormones like a madman, and right now she had some consoling to do. The idol put a free hand to the girl's shoulder and tried her best to comfort, "Nooo, nonono, it's okay! Mistakes like that happen all the time! Don't worry! It's... Hard not to, with such sharp teeth, ahahah..." She forced on a weak smile and a laugh to go along with her half-joke.

 

"Really!?” Callie's large puppy dogs eyes timidly looked back. "Y-yeah, they are kinda big, ha ha...” Going along with the joke seemed like a good idea, it made the situation less awkward. A little embarrassed now, she was hesitant to continue, "So... ya want me to, errrr, keep goin? I won't bite you again, promise!” She extended her hand for a reassuring shake just for good measure.

 

Her grin grew more genuine, but then dropped as the question was asked. "Um..." She made a slight pout, then bit her lip and smiled coyly, "...That would be nice." Basically: Blow my mind with a climax i've never been through before. Instead of a proper shake, she just gave the couple extended digits a squeeze.

Shaking off the jitters, Callie raised her brow and gave a toothy grin, "Yay!” The blankets weren't necessary anymore, the duo was quite warm enough, so Callie flung what was covering them aside, fully revealing Marie, completely nude in front of her. Now that she could see her curves in all their uncovered glory, Callie was filled with a new sense of lust and desire. She wanted to make that body tremble and squeal, to beg for more and cum harder than she ever had before in her life. Rolling the white haired idol onto her back, Callie took both hands and slowly spread her thighs apart, going purposefully slow to make it seem more dramatic. No longer half hidden by the darkness, Marie's pussy sat waiting her, looking as inviting as ever. Giving one last glance to the older girl, Callie once again dove in towards her steamy crotch. With more friskiness than before, she rapidly twitched her tongue around, licking all the spots she knew made her partner feel good. To get better access to the deeper lady parts, Callie spread the inkling's outer lips with two gentle thumbs, allowing for her to reach new unexplored territory with her tongue. All the while she kept her teeth under control, they did not need a repeat of that.

The satisfaction of being reunited with the girl's tongue once more made her grip onto the bedspread under her, getting goosebumps from the exposure. Her body was slick with sweat and constantly quivering against Callie's mouth. Her thick, slimy organ was about as good as a cock--better, even, from it being prehensile. Her G-spot could be hit way more easily and directly that way. Her head couldn't stop spinning, drool leaking from her mouth from how undeniably amazing it felt. Her walls tightened against her to get as much pleasure out of every literal tongue-lashing as possible. "Ah! Mnnnhahahh.... There-!" Her sex was flushed from the attention it was given, about to climax any second. Her voice grew more urgent, "G-I'm--Call-ie..!!"

Mission: make this beautiful singer cum. Callie concentrated as best she could on her technique when her name was called. By the way Marie's hips were twitching, she was definitely close. Callie flicked her tongue harder, getting fluids all over her face, a little strange, but oddly satisfying, it made her proud that she had drained that much love juice from the girl. Using her hands to further stimulate her, she rubbed the areas around Marie's pussy while her tongue slipped around and drooled all over the main feature. Stretching the outer lips as far as they could go, she reached with her tongue, trying to get at any spots she could have possibly missed, simultaneously pleasuring every other sweet spot as well.

 

As soon as Callie pressed down on her clit, there was no going back. Unable to hold on any longer, she jerked her hips erratically, starting at a rhythm and then slowing into violent twitching at random. The back of her head touched her shoulders, letting out an elongated cry that seemed to echo off of the walls, followed by desperate shrieks, whimpers and hums as she rode her orgasm out. A weak stream of fluid, not quite like the natural lubricant but still clear and sweet-smelling, ejected somewhere near her entrance and sprinkled Callie's nose before dying down. It seemed to be a good sign though, as Marie squeaked from its sudden release.

Breath hot and fast, she withdrew her face, which was covered in Marie's fluids. Droplets formed off her chin and nose, but Callie let them hang and drip, they were like a reward for her fine work, and the dampness on her face gave her a sense of pride. She gazed at Marie and sat back on the bed, enjoying the sight of her sister in post orgasm bliss. She was at a loss for words, a witty one liner wouldn't be appropriate and a joke would just seem awkward, so as compromise, she snuggled beside her sibling, watching her bare chest rise and fall, eagerly awaiting for something else to happen.

The girl basked in the afterglow with her squid-sister, not able to do much of anything but hug her tightly and try to catch her breath. Twinges of pleasure still shocked through her clit on occasion, causing her to tremble, but she remained relaxed. However, when her afterglow ended, she was still sensitive and hungry for more. Without much of a warning, the dancer wrapped her leg around Callie, positioned herself on top, and pressed her mound against her own quivering, slick one with a heavy schlap to break the ambient silence. Marie stared into the golden pair of eyes, expression soft but alert as if asking for confirmation.

With a shaky breath, Callie's expression softened, were they about to? With both their...? Yeah... Gulping, she nodded, a little nervous, but excited at the same time. She was already quite wet from both cumming earlier and eating out her sister, so there was definitely enough lubrication going on. "I- ahhhhh...” Whatever she was trying to say trailed off as she cautiously flexed her hips up once, pleasure immediately noticeable. Half of it was mental, the mere idea of rubbing their lady parts together and achieving the best lesbian pleasure imaginable, was just so appealing and sexy. But the other half was physical, their soft lips mushing together and love fluids mixing was already starting to overwhelm her, and they haven't even begun to move yet! She locked eyes with Marie, and reached an arm up, offering up her hand to be held.

 

A motherly smile spread along her cheeks, loving her eager innocence to bits. How couldn't she? Callie was looking up at her with those shimmering, cautious eyes, wide with curiosity but still so new to these experiences. Because of that, she wanted to hold hands. If one could strain their ears hard enough, you could hear the sound of Marie's heart spontaneously combusting. She held the fuck out of that hand, fingers interlocked to symbolize their perfect compatibility, and began to rock the very sources of their arousal from left to right, going despicably slow; though, that didn't last long. The added slipperiness of their fluids made the sensations even more dramatic--having the tiniest sword fight in history with their swollen beads was almost overstimulation. Her breaths went shaky again, an odd satisfaction coming over her whenever she slapped their hips together and retracting to see the thick trail of nectar that still connected them.

She trembled as Marie slapped her dripping crotch onto her own, with each thrust her senses were ravaged by this new form of pleasure. "Uhhhhhnnn....!” Letting out a low moan she tightened her grip on their interlocked hands, clenching her teeth and bucking her hips up to get more contact with the other drenched pussy on top of her. Callie's brow scrunched up. This was all too much for her childish mind to comprehend; it felt that damn good. Each time the clits bumped jittery chills ran up her spine and warmth flooded from every corner of her body. The pace was slow, almost teasingly slow, Callie huffed and flexed her hips up every time Marie temporarily withdrew, but couldn't quite reach with this angle. Was her sister doing that on purpose? "Mmmarie... Please... F-faster-!” She pleaded, not phased by how desperate she seemed.

She grunted, head lifting and squeezing her eyes shut as she picked up the pace as instructed. Marie's hips thrusted over and over, rubbing their clits over and against one another, each grind making her grit her teeth. "Hn... Nnh..." She couldn't not make some noise, the sensation of being completely in control along with the stimulation she was getting in reward was intense, to say the least. Every once in awhile she would propel herself just a bit further than usual and make senseless, immature little humps like a true canine-lover and temporarily slip a hint of her tongue out from her maw from the pleasurable, shameless relieving. Their transparent, ink-like liquids continued to drool and coat their cunts, a line of it even dripping down the submissive one's ass.

 

 

 

As her older sister's thrusts quickened Callie's vision grew progressively more hazy. She tipped her head back and let her jaw relax and hang wide open, drool streaming down one cheek. Her hand slipped out of their lover's grasp, arms falling on either side of her limply. No longer going painfully slow, the pleasure could be enjoyed more, and enjoying it she was. The lubricant they were creating together, which in and of itself was hot as hell, made the perfect amount of slipperiness and slickness and the warm runny feeling it gave off as it dripped every which way felt simply fantastic. But still, Callie wanted more. She needed it faster, they couldn't go on with this medium-paced bullshit. Both of their pussies had to be practically going to war against each other to achieve that maximum level of pleasure they both wanted. With great effort, she took both hands and planted them on either of Marie's pale ass cheeks, landing with a heavy slap. Being submissive had its perks, but having control was just as good. Callie leaned up a bit before heaving Marie's lower half down with all her might, roughly slapping their wet pussies together, making juices splatter all over the place. Their clits grinded and smushed together, sending hot spikes of pleasure all throughout her body. "Ahhhh-aaghhhn!”

The flashy idol's lower lids raised in vulnerability, back arching in surprise and making a choked gasp as she was grabbed and rammed into from below. The encouragement to be as rough as possible made her lose the control she once had and locked around Callie's underarms with her elbows to grip tightly onto her shoulders. Her spine curled so her face could be close to her partner's, lusting for that sense of closure and affection. With a whine, Marie's lips lazily locked with the energetic performer and let their tongues dance and twirl as they indulged in their hormone-sodden frenzy. The overwhelming tingling began to creep up on her once more, huffing animalistically and furrowing her brows in acknowledgement.

Slowing down a little to put some concentration in the wet kissing, she sloppily returned the favor, hungrily worming her tongue around Marie's and humming in satisfaction. Kissing and scissoring? That's a thing? With a firm squeeze to her sister's tight rump she continued to force the diva's groin up and down, pausing when their sources of pleasure touched and moving Marie's hips back and forth a few times before pulling her back up again, each movement making their lips sink deeper into one another. "Mmmmphhh-“ She hummed through their haphazard lock of mouths. With each jolt from her clit, she could feel her orgasm gathering strength, almost like the calm before a storm. Ugh! She couldn't keep the kiss going even though she wanted it so, and her head thrashed around on the pillow, squeals and mewls escaping her drool covered maw with every twitch. "I-m g-aaahhh-nnnnaaa-Mmmmnnnh...!” Her voice was hoarse and almost unrecognized amidst her sexy shrieks. She kept the ferocious pace going, the rhythmic slap of wet skin on wet skin echoing off the oaken walls.

 

"P...Plea-se..." She couldn't think of anything else to say, or anything in general. Her mind was nothing but a thick, steamy fog at this point, whines becoming higher-pitched and with more desperation as she tried to get to that brink. Her hand-clad ass made a couple more quick bounces before every inch of her body was flooded with ecstasy. She couldn't stop herself now, even if she wanted to (though she was far from that idea). She tried to kiss her one last time, making a muffled wail as their lips locked until her lungs inevitably began burning and she was forced to retract with gasp after shaky gasp. Her lower body was jerking and twitching uncontrollably, inner thigh muscles flexing and relaxing on their own.

Watching her sister's busty chest bounce up and down was the last straw, Callie's head finally couldn't take it anymore. With a passionate shriek of love, her orgasm cascaded down upon her. Making the dark haired idol gasp as the best feelings imaginable to mankind shot through her body like jolts of electricity. Bursts of pleasure made her reel and push her aching clit harder against her sister's, wringing out as much pleasure as possible before the feeling died off. "I-I lovvvvee-Eeeeaaaaaaa-Y-Youuuu!” She screamed as the sensations reached their peak. Panting like an animal she blindly continued to hump as the initial rush of cumming fizzled out.

Their fluids splashed together in the climax of their wonderful grand finale, nearly biting on her own tongue which was lolling out without any more care for how silly her expressions looked. "Calllliiiiieee-heeeee...hh..." Her voice was now weakened and reduced to a faint squeak, head buried into the other's shoulder and slavering endlessly. Marie's perspiration-soaked body slowly relaxed again, minus a couple involuntary lurches, as she was now doing nothing but hugging her pretty partner and making heavy breaths.

As the mood eased down into something more mellow, Callie rolled out from under Marie, wiggling to find a comfy spot on the bed so she could relax in the calming afterglow. Agh, pillows weren't quite doing it. So the squid went for the next best option, that heavy rack of her sister's. With a lighthearted smile, she rested her head on the pair of ivory globes, feeling oddly comforting, almost therapeutic to an extent. The warmth they gave off was far better than the conventional cushion. Nuzzling a bit for good measure, she peered up at her sister with half open eyes, pecking the singer a few times under the chin. "That was... Soooooo good, Marie...!”

She made a breathy laugh as Callie nestled the back of her head into her bosom so naturally, as if this was a daily occurrence, wishing she had that amount of confidence in her own actions. Once kisses were planted, her flushed cheeks tingled in bashfulness as she began stroking through the little one's mess of tentacles. "Ahh, mm, m-mhmm..." It was hard for her to admit her impression or gratitude over anything aside from a couple plain words, as being considered lame was one of her biggest fears of all time; rightfully so as she was supposed to be the cool one. "Thanks."  
Giggling at her sister's cute blush, the snuggle monster pulled some soft covers back over them. Fluttering her eyes slowly shut, she could feel her conscious drift off into the black abyss. All that sex had really drained her, and some well-deserved rest had definitely been earned. "Night, Marie.”The exhausted inkling whispered as she passed out.

"...Night."


End file.
